How I think it happened
by lizrocks19
Summary: Did anyone else notice how Alec insisted he had no idea what happened while he was being healed? This is what I think happened. May add other One-shots to this. MALECCC  :
1. Chapter 1: How They Got Together

Magnus could barely move; all his energy drained. He rubbed his makeup less face exhaustedly, thinking about today's events. When he arrived at the Institute, it seemed as if there was no chance at all for the young boy to pull through. There was little chance to live and what good would the Silent Brothers do so late in the game with God knows how much blood is in his system? No, Magnus was going to have to heal Alexander Lightwood to the best of his ability. There would have been no time to waste.

After three hours of tedious mending, spell-binding, and blood replenishing, his work was finally done. There should be no traces of blood left in his system, but one can ever be too sure when it comes to Greater Demons. Magnus settled himself into a chair, waiting for a sign of trouble. He remembered the first time he saw Alexander those few weeks ago. There was something about the way he carried himself that Magnus immediately found intriguing.

Never has he ever seen someone so unaware of their utter attractiveness before. The way this little Shadowhunter held himself was the epitome of humble. If Magnus had those stunning pale blue eyes with that dramatic dark hair, he would be flaunting everything he had. But not Alec, who shrunk himself into sweaters that blended with the shadows. He held himself with slumped shoulders and a ducked head, as if he was desperately detouring the world away.

But just when Magnus thought the boy's skin couldn't get anymore pale, he was proved wrong the moment he walked into the hospital corridor section of the Institute. Underneath all the crusted, dark blood, Alec's skin was so pale that it was almost ghost-like. Magnus was so struck by his appearance that he thought there was nothing he could do for Alec. But now he was pretty sure that Alec was safe. At least, that's what the steady heart beat and breathing told him.

Magnus's eyes drooped, feeling the weight of the day rest on his eyes. He placed his head atop his hand, willing his eyes to remain open just a little longer. _This is the last time I ever complain about how boring my day has been_, he thought to himself. And just as he was about to give in to this overwhelming exhaustion, there was a soft moan from the bed.

Instantly, the High Warlock was at the edge of the bed. Anxious hands roamed over Alec's face, examining his cuts, scrapes, and bruises. But there were no traces of pain on Alec's face. In fact, he looked peaceful; happily sleeping off all of the magic. So, when the young boy opened his eyes, Magnus couldn't help the shock the registered on his face.

"War-warlock Bane?" Alec croaked. His blue eyes were clouded, doped up on the heavy magic that kept the pain at bay, but they were trained on the High Warlock.

"Magnus," he corrected instantly, amused by the Shadowhunter's formality. No one has ever called him Warlock Bane before, not even his costumers, but Shadowhunter's had different views than most, he supposed. "How are you feeling? Does your blood burn?"

"Burn?" Alec inquired. "I don't…I don't think so." He looked at Magnus and then his voice lifted, in a completely drugged daze. "Were you always so handsome?"

Magnus arched an eyebrow. Had he overdone it on the pain magic? "I believe so, yes."

"I wanted to call you, you know." Alec said suddenly again. Blush lifted on his cheeks, as if he didn't mean for the words to come out. He began to sputter, but Magnus spoke before Alexander hurt himself by over-thinking.

"Then why didn't you?"

"I didn't think you meant it when you asked." Then all the color drained from his face, blue eyes wide. He hid himself behind his hair. "I mean, I didn't have your number and it's highly inappropriate for me to even consider calling a Downworlder – "

"A very high ranking Downworlder," Magnus corrected, as if that would change the boys mind. He was flattered that Alec wanted to call him, no matter what his reason. Magnus trailed his long, tanned finger down the pale boy's cheek. "And I always mean what I say." He purred.

Alec choked and began to sputter many things. The heart rate monitor began to beep sporadically. _Easy Magnus_, _it's not wise to play games with someone who just almost died. _Even if they are exceptionally good looking. And my, how adorable he looked when he tried to compose himself like that. The cool/arrogant thing didn't work for just anyone and it made Alec look like a toddler wearing his father's clothes.

"It's against Clave laws, you know. If they found I liked a Downworlder, especially a guy!" Magnus noticed distantly that Alec was worrying a lot for someone who shouldn't even know what galaxy he's in. Do all Shadowhunters worry about the rules so much that it's just takes over no matter what state they're in? "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"All smoldering and sexy," He said crossly. His quick movement of crossing his arms over his chest appearing painful even to Magnus's eyes. The warlock was stunned by what Alexander said. _He thinks that I'm sexy. _"It makes it harder to try to convince me not to call you."

"Well, it's a little late for that, darling. I'm all ready here." Magnus winked. "Besides, what would we have talked about if you did show up?" He shook his head, trying not to let his mind run away with him. The boy is sick and needs to have all the attention focused to tending his wounds. "Never mind that now, Alexander. Are you still in pain?"

"A little, but – " The boy sucked in a breath of pain and Magnus immediately went to work. Normally, he would have said a quick spell but seeing that he barely had enough magic left to tie his shoes, he scoured the room looking for pills. In one of the cabinets was a bottle of extra-strength pain relievers. It was no spell, but it would have to do.

Obediently, the Shadowhunter took the pills and settled back into his resting position. Magnus settled the chair closer before gracefully sinking into it. Before his eyes, Alec finally settled into a pain free state. His eyelids drooped once more and the cloud fell thickly over his eyes. His head lolled so he could look at Magnus. "You know," he began with a slur. "I've never kissed a man before."

The High Warlock's eyebrow rose once again. When you throw parties as much as he did, you become accustomed to drunken conversations with strangers who are oh-so willing to poor their life story in front of you. Normally, Magnus was just as gone as those people and didn't care about many of their outbursts. But now was another story. He wanted to know why the boy chose to admit that, but just kept a cool indifference.

"I thought I was…" He peered at Magnus, eyes half mast. His bright eyes still shown under those thick lashes. "I thought I was going to die I thought I was gonna die and never kiss a guy."

"Well," Magnus placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "you don't have to worry about that. I – "

"I wanna kiss you!" Alec blurted. Magnus blinked.

"Kiss me?"

"Yes."

"I don't think you're in the right frame of mind right now, darling. Maybe if you're offer still stands tomorrow then – " But as Magnus's offer was never told. Alec got himself up to a sitting position and kissed Magnus full on the mouth. At first it was sloppy and the older of the two wasn't sure what to do. He was so tempted to kiss this gorgeous Shadowhunter back and show him just how wonderful kissing a boy could be, but Alec had no idea what he doing.

Still, Alec was insistent. He kept his lips locked with the warlock's, begging him in this innocently seductive way to just return the kiss. Magnus tried to pull away, but Alec fisted his hands in the warlock's shirt, pulling him close. Magnus finally relented and gave Alec his first kiss with a man. It was like no other kiss Magnus had ever had with anyone. Alec's lips willingly on his was like someone bottled up every ounce of magic in the universe and released the moment they touched.

And then it was gone. Alec's lips were gone and so was the magic. Magnus opened his eyes and saw that the Shadowhunter was curled up in bed, a smile placed on his perfectly plush lips. Shaking his head and smiling, the warlock stood. It was morning and Alexander Lightwood was okay. His job was done.

"If you want to kiss me sober," He whispered to the sleeping boy, "then call me. And this time I really mean it." He placed a key and his number in Alec's palm. Alec curled his pale hands around the items and nuzzled against the pillow, letting out a content sigh. Magnus chuckled and left, thinking that he would just let the Shadowhunter's skip paying, just this once.


	2. Chapter 2: How He Got The Bite Mark

**Okay, so, this is how Alec "trips on his neck".**

* * *

><p>Alec was always a quiet child. Even as a baby he hardly ever cried or spoke. He didn't know why he never tried to speak, but it seemed that it was just something he found useless. His first words were uttered at the age of three. It was a full sentence. He was begging his parents not to leave him at the Institute while his mom was in labor with Izzy, but they still did. Not without giving him a round of kisses on his chubby face and beaming about how proud they were.<p>

With a sigh, they boy rested his head on his knees. Long, dark hair fell into his eyes, but he didn't try to push them away. He was too lost in thought about how he ended up in Magnus Bane's mess of a flat. It was true that he hated Brooklyn, but as he went on his walk, he wound up there anyway.

It was stuffy in the Institute after everything that had gone down. The whole place seemed to have been filled with a thick, uneasy air. It was as if they were all waiting for the next swarm of demons or some horrifying realization to crash around them. That, added to Alec's recent love-life drama, was driving him mad. As soon as Alec's leg was healed, he became restless. He paced around the Institute like a lion in a cage, eager to release all his pent up energy.

But he couldn't leave Jace and Isabelle alone with all that was going on. They were both very skilled hunters, but he was the oldest person there. Since Hodge had run away, Alec had to assume the position as the protector. Thankfully, Maryse relieved him of that duty when she returned home and Alec took the first chance he could to take a walk.

Even though New York air isn't exactly anyone's definition of clean, Alec gratefully breathed it in. It was light and just what he needed. He walked for a long time, with no destination in mind. All he could think about was the gold eyes that made their way into his dreams habitually. The slit that ran down the middle of them instead of a normal dot of a pupil. The owner they belonged to with his honey colored skin and flawless face. The way he grinned at Alec like he was everything in the world and more…

It was bad enough that he was having these thoughts about a man in general. The Clave could possibly look past that, even if the chances were slim. But thinking about a Downworlder as anything other than a common piece of trash was something unforgivable. There have been very few gay Shadowhunters and there have been no gay Shadowhunters that liked Downworlders. It just wasn't how it was supposed to go.

But what was the worst that could happen if the truth came out? Would they strip him of his Marks and force to live in the mundane world? Or would they be able to look past all of that and accept it?

It was those thoughts that raged in the back of his mind all throughout the walk. When he ended up at Magnus's door, Alec couldn't say he was that surprised. Just unnerved. Alec probably wouldn't have noticed if Magnus hadn't swung open the door. Of course, he was a vision in glitter. Dark hair spiked up, face covered in makeup. He was wearing a shimmering silver leather jacket with a black undershirt and black skinny jeans. His hands were decorated with black gloves and rings. Around his neck swung silver necklaces.

Alec was struck by the sheer beauty of the Warlock that he couldn't talk. Once Magnus confided that he was 300, but no matter what he looked like a teenager to the boy. A handsome one at that. Magnus situated himself against the frame of the door as he did so many nights ago. His curious cat eyes trailed down the length of Alexander's body, leaving him feeling unnaturally hot despite the cold air.

"Am I in trouble again?" Magnus inquired, arching a perfectly trimmed eyebrow.

Alec had shaken his head, cheeks flushed. "Uh, no. No. I – I don't…I don't know why – " Spit it out all ready, Lightwood. He took a deep breath, composing himself. "I don't know why I'm even here. Sorry if I bothered you."

"'_We may run, walk, stumble, drive, or fly, but let us never forget the reason for the journey._'" Magnus had quoted. He didn't look angry that Alec had shown up, just curious. "Now, what brought you here?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." Alec had admitted with a heavy sigh. Before he could die of embarrassment, Magnus draped his arm around him and drew him inside.

It was as dirty as ever in the flat. The floor was caked with remnants of glitter and exotic faery drinks. The walls held nothing other than coats of color mixed with age old dust. Alec remembered at the party when Magnus mentioned that he hardly ever cleaned. It showed. His tiny cat was pawing at something that looked like a very long, sharp tooth.

Alec was sitting on Magnus's abused couch, staring out of the floor to ceiling windows. It was another pitiful day. The clouds hung dark and low, mixing with the brown smog. However dreary the day seemed, you could still hear the heinous honking of maniac taxicabs and the bustle of people. Nothing appears to stop a determined New Yorker.

"You know," Magnus was right behind the thoughtful Shadowhunter. Alec nearly jumped out of his skin. "If you want to talk about whatever's on your mind, people say I'm a wonderful listener."

Alec turned to him, face lighting up into a smile. "Only because you enjoy gossip."

"And here I thought it was because I had such an inviting face," Magnus sighed, elegantly sinking into the cushion beside him. He waved a gloved hand, silver rings catching and reflecting the light. It came to rest on Alec's slender shoulder. Alec relaxed into it instantly, resting his head on the Warlock's chest.

He had spoken to Magnus once or twice after the drug-induced kiss during a routine checkup. Okay, maybe more than that. It was like there was an air of mutual understanding between them that in public, the kiss never happened; but it private, they were together as something more than friends. Magnus was being patient about all of it, which was good. In some weird way, Magnus understood Alec and vice versa.

There were moments where they would just look at each other and know what the other was saying. It was as if there was connection between the two men that kept them in constant sync. It was so easy, being with Magnus, that Alec often found himself completely stripped of his signature guard. He was constantly smiling and laughing with the High Warlock of Brooklyn, which was rare. Even around Izzy and Jace, he kept a carefully neutral expression.

Magnus's lips were hot on Alec's neck, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Excuse me, Universe? Can you stop pulling my little Nephilim away from me for a moment?" He murmured at the base of the boy's shoulder.

Alec's eyes fluttered shut, shivering in pleasure. "Shut up," The words came out in an unmenacing breath. Magnus was relentless in his kissing, focusing all of his energy on keeping Alec with him in body as well as spirit. Magnus's lips were soft, teasing. He would suck here, nip there, but never long enough for Alec's liking. His lips never stopped moving. It left Alec's mouth feeling deprived and unprivileged.

Finally, his patience snapped and he kissed Magnus. It was much more precise than the first time he tried to kiss him, almost missing his mouth. No, this kiss landed smack on the Warlock's lips. Magnus, always stunned whenever Alec made the first move, circled his arms against him after a moment's hesitation.

Now it was Alec's turn to tease. He tunneled his fingers through Magnus's hair, earning a soft moan, but didn't take the invitation. Instead, he kept his lips firmly pressed shut. The Warlock groaned, tongue enticing Alec to let him in, but he wasn't done having his fun. He sunk his teeth down onto Magnus's lower lip before giving in to the whims of his warlock.

It wasn't until they turned from playful, to true heated kisses that Alec chose to pull away. It wasn't that he didn't want Magnus to, but he was worried about taking things too far. Magnus said it was because he was a tease.

But there was just something about him that left Alec feeling nervous. He couldn't place it, but it was there. His stomach fluttered just at the thought of him. Looking at him made his whole body quiver. Kissing Magnus left the same sensation of standing at the top of a very, very, very high building. When you look down and your stomach drops with an odd feeling somewhere between exhilaration and pure anxiety.

At the moment, Alec liked looking down at the view, but jumping horrified him.

"Don't you have work?" Alec asked breathlessly, glancing up at a pouting High Warlock.

Magnus's slender fingers trailed down the pale boy's cheek, bringing his chin up so they were close again. Alec sucked in a breath, staring into the other man's eyes. They turned greener and lit up into a smile. "I took off the second you came in."

"You didn't have to do that." Alec blushed.

Magnus cupped Alec's cheeks, kissing him fleetingly. "Of course I didn't have to, but I wanted to. You looked in dire need of a therapy session."

"Oh, no," He said quickly, eyes wide underneath his dark hair. "I didn't come here to bitch about my problems."

"It's not bitching if someone actually wants to listen."

"You'd be the first," Alec muttered bitterly. It seemed as if no one ever wants to hear him. Isabelle is too busy with some new fling, his parents are never around, and Jace… Jace hardly gave him attention as it was, but with Clary around it seemed to be less and less frequent. Alec was more of an afterthought. Unless Jace needed the Lightwoods to help with whatever recent fiasco he'd gotten himself in to. Which seemed to be more often than not.

At first, hearing that Jace was actually related to Clary was the best news in the world. Alec thought it would make Jace less obsessed; give Jace more time to hang out with him again. But not even close. Clary's absence had made the Golden Boy Wonder edgy and even more outwardly sarcastic. He sulked around the house and jumped at every chance to attack some demon. _It can't be healthy, to react that way to someone…_

But then Alec remembered how he felt after the kiss with Magnus. It was like someone injected him with light; hot and feverish light. His eyes were opened to how nice the world could actually be. He couldn't suppress his good mood. Alec shut his eyes, trying to imagine what it would be like to have that all ripped away from him and shuddered.

"Alexander?" concern colored Magnus's tone. Alec opened his eyes and smiled an apology.

"It's nothing, really. I just missed having you around. You don't have to worry." He curled up in his Warlock's arms, deciding that it was better to keep everything that they shared a secret. He didn't want the only thing in his life that made him happy to disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, if you have any more holes in the book when it comes to Malec, just tell me and I'll try to fill them in as best as I can. (:<strong>

**I know Alec is supposed to be hiding his relationship because he loves Jace and also just wants to be in the closet, but I think this is a much better version.**


End file.
